Birds of a Feather
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: You never know what might happen along the trail ...


Birds of a Feather

Two riders rode along an old stage path through open country. Hat brims pulled low against a too bright sun impaired the view of their surroundings, although the long expanses of distance in all directions disappeared into a hazy nothingness unappealing to sightseers. Boredom and tedium wore on them, and time seemed to stand still. Rocking in the saddles lulled them to doze. Waking moments featured short conversations interspersed with nature's call.

"Heyes?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's stop."

Hannibal Heyes pushed his hat up with one finger, squinting against the brightness of the day. "Again?"

"Yep. There's some bushes over there."

Heyes reined his horse to follow behind his partner's. "Too many beans last night?"

Kid Curry scowled. "You had more than me – for once!"

"Guess I did."

"No guessin'. You just did."

Heyes smiled. "That's what I said."

"Fine."

The pair halted near the bushes. Curry dismounted and scrambled behind them.

Heyes kept to his saddle. "Kid, you don't have to be so proddy. Do ya think this'll be it?"

"How do I know?" came the moan in reply.

"Well, it's been …" Heyes counted on his fingers, "… three, maybe four times we've stopped so you can …"

"Heyes, can I just do my business in peace?!"

The ex-outlaw leader shrugged. "Sure." He jumped down and grabbed a canteen off his saddle before his mount joined Curry's to graze a few yards away. Taking a long swig, he wiped his mouth and draped the canteen over the pommel horn. Turning his back to the road, he undid the buttons on his trousers and took care of his own business. Redoing his jeans, he glanced at the bushes; all was quiet.

It being now several minutes since his partner, ahem, answered nature's call (again!) – Heyes pursed his lips to suppress a chuckle – he cupped a hand over his brow to block the sun and look around. Ground and atmosphere met in the far distance with no discernible demarcation. Hmm …

"Kid, we're gonna have to find somewhere to camp soon."

"We got time."

Heyes noted the sun's position. "We have maybe three hours to sunset."

There was a pause before Curry replied, "More like four."

With a sigh, Heyes knew he risked a threat of flattening, if not the real thing. "In any case, we'll have another hour before we have to stop, and the way we're going – well, you, anyway – we might as well find a place near here."

"Heyes, please …"

Heyes felt a pang of sympathy at Curry's groan. It really was not any fun feeling the way his partner did. Scanning the surrounding country, he spied a promising spot. "Kid, there's a hill off the road behind you. I'm gonna take a look. Be right back."

Indeed, the hill in this open space was more a rise just high enough to conceal anything behind it from the road. Not ideal with no creek nearby, but the partners had three almost full canteens apiece, so good enough.

~~oo00oo~~

By the time Curry reappeared, Heyes had moved and tethered the horses, unpacked their camp supplies, and was clearing space for a fire. He frowned. "You know we could go another couple hours before stoppin' to camp."

Heyes continued his work, barely glancing at his partner. "Maybe so, but the way you're going today will just slow us down. Anyway, in this country we might not find another decent place to stop before dark, so we might as well stay here."

Curry sighed. "Seems you got nothin' better to do than remind me how bad my stomach is."

Heyes shrugged. "Well, staying in one place will let you get some rest."

The blond man threw up his arms. "But I ain't tired!"

"No, but you are proddy." Heyes rose and smiled sweetly. "You just don't appreciate somebody looking out for you."

"I do so," Curry muttered under his breath.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothin'. But no beans tonight."

Heyes chuckled. "Jerky and biscuits will do just fine."

~~oo00oo~~

Our pair of ex-outlaws bedded down under a full moon, which brightened the clear expanse of sky but drowned out the constellations.

Curry yawned. "No stars tonight. Guess I'll just close my eyes." He glanced at Heyes. "Unless you want to read to me."

"Nah, the fire's getting too low to read." Heyes placed the book alongside his bedroll. He was quiet for a moment until a thought struck him. "With your stomach feeling better, we should be able to go further tomorrow. You haven't run for the bushes since we got here."

"Heyes, enough with my stomach, okay?"

"Just saying, Kid. Told ya we should stop."

"Like I said – enough!" A pause. "Night, Heyes."

"Night, Kid."

~~oo00oo~~

An hour after dawn found our pair packing up after breakfast, with a promise of continued good weather on order.

Heyes secured his saddle bags and supply sack onto his saddle and stood back to take in his surroundings. The morning sun behind them, he took a moment to look into the distance. "Kid, didn't notice it yesterday with the sun in our eyes, but it looks like hills up ahead. If we don't have to stop too much, we should reach them by sundown."

"Heyes, I'm tired of hearin' it!" Visibly annoyed, Curry gave a mighty tug on his cinch strap. His chestnut whinnied in protest. "That's really not helpin' things."

Heyes grinned, dimples on full display. "Ah, Kid, just funning ya is all. It's a beautiful day. Let's enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it a lot better if you keep your trap shut." the blond man replied as he settled his horse.

Heyes considered what his partner had said. "Okay, if that's the way you feel." He mounted up. "Tell ya what, ten dollars says I can be quiet until noon."

Curry raised an eyebrow. "You're on." He mounted his horse. "That's the easiest money I'll ever make."

~~oo00oo~~

Several hours passed. As with yesterday, the pair alternately watched their surroundings and dozed. Unlike yesterday, though, they stopped only once when Heyes silently signalled the need to do so. Both took care of business and stretched before continuing on their way.

The silence was deafening to a silver tongue used to expounding on profundities great and small, but, determined to win the bet, Heyes both watched the sun and checked his watch – only a half hour left. He was going to make it!

Before long the quiet broke with a noise overhead. Looking up, Heyes marveled at the perfect V formation of a flock of birds flying west. He got Curry's attention and pointed, smiling and giving a thumbs up. Kid nodded in their shared appreciation of the wonders of nature.

As the birds cleared the space above, Heyes felt something hit his hand, and his shirt and saddle. His bay bucked and threw him to the ground. "What the hell?!"

In a second Curry reacted, reaching over and grabbing the flying reins from Heyes' horse, struggling a moment before the animal calmed. He jumped down and ran to his partner. "You okay?"

Heyes sat where he had landed. "Yeah." Shaking his head in disgust, he pulled himself up, grabbing the bandana from around his neck to wipe the slime from his hand and shirt. "Damn birds."

Curry laughed. "They got ya good, Heyes. Your hand, your shirt, even your hat and horse."

"My hat?!" Heyes removed the head covering. Sure enough, bird droppings covered the crown. He threw the hat in the dust. "Damn it!"

"And I won the bet."

Heyes was apoplectic. "What do you mean, you won the bet? You were talking to me."

"Nope, you yelled first when the horse threw ya."

Heyes took a deep breath. "I was just reacting …"

Curry did everything he could to keep from laughing out loud. "A bet's a bet, Heyes. You'd be the first one in line to collect if you won."

"Fine." The dark-haired man reached into his pocket, pulled out a ten, and held it out to his partner.

Curry frowned and took a step back. "Uh, I'll wait until you have a chance to clean up proper first. Your hand's still dirty and ya got some droppin's on the ten."

Heyes wiped his hand on his pants. He could not believe how bad his day had gotten. "Fine. First I have to stop all day yesterday because you're not feeling good and today I have to lose a bet because …"

"Don't be a sore loser, Heyes. Next you're gonna tell me none of the birds above us attacked you." Disgusted, Curry walked back to his horse and mounted.

As he turned to gallop away, Heyes shouted, "Kid, wait!"

Curry pulled back on the reins. "What."

Heyes appeared contrite. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

This was difficult for Hannibal Heyes. "About getting on you about your stomach yesterday. I know you weren't feeling good and … well, I should've just … you know …" he shrugged "… not joshed you so much about it."

Curry rolled his eyes. Was this really his partner? Apologizing? He knew better, but two could play this game. "I know you better than that, Heyes. What's in it for you?"

The dark-haired partner wore a lop-sided, sheepish grin. "Well, okay, you won the bet fair and square." He held up the still slightly slime-covered hand. "But could you not mention _this_ again? It's … embarrassing."

Blue eyes twinkled. Yes, it was embarrassing, especially for the great but vain Hannibal Heyes. After the torment yesterday and too many other times when his partner made him feel like a fool, he knew Heyes deserved a comeuppance, and this time Curry did not have to threaten or lift a finger or a fist. It took a flock of birds, of all things. Revenge had rained down from heaven, just like that. Life was sweet, indeed.

Curry smiled. "What're ya waitin' for? Finish cleanin' up so we can get a move on. I ain't gonna wait all day."


End file.
